


The Promise

by Lotuscatthe1st



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, David Rose/Patrick Brewer - Freeform, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, POV David Rose, POV Patrick Brewer, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuscatthe1st/pseuds/Lotuscatthe1st
Summary: What happens when David and Patrick spend their first night together at Stevie's apartment. A true turning point in their relationship that could make or break it. Based on season 4, episode 2 The Pregnancy Test.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write a lot of fanfiction but sort of fell out of it. Falling in love with Schitt's Creek and the beautiful relationship between David and Patrick has inspired me to get back into it. Part one is told from David's point of view and part two is told from Patrick's point of view. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you enjoy.

PART ONE

David and Patrick agreed to lock up the box containing previous relationship revelations, at least for the night and sealed the deal with a kiss. David felt a pang of guilt subjecting Patrick to two previous lovers and vowed to make it up to him, to show him that he meant so much more than any of them. Patrick was like a unicorn, a mythical creature of light and magic that he once believed didn’t exist and now that he’d found him, he was determined not to scare him away. There was a part of him that thought he didn’t deserve Patrick or the kind of relationship he offered, an actual healthy one. He knew everything was fucked up the moment Jake entered the apartment and kissed him. Patrick’s look of surprise had made him very nervous. Seeing Jake again had been a scary reminder of an empty and unstable past of former lovers and he didn’t want any part of that. He just wanted Patrick and to get lost in the soft, warm, generosity of his clean mouth and insistent touch of his caresses. Their kisses became more fervent, their breathing more difficult until Patrick wrenched his mouth free with a gasp, breathless and panting, hands clutching David’s waist as if for balance. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at David.

David struggled to control his own heaving chest with shaky, slow breaths as he waited for him to speak, his arms resting lightly on Patrick’s shoulders. Equal parts hope and dread clawed at him, at what might happen next. Did Patrick really want him as badly as he wanted Patrick?

“David…I…I think we need to…Um. I think we should…” Patrick said, opening and closing his mouth, unable to form a complete sentence. 

“Stop?” David blurted out helpfully. “Because we can totally stop if you want.” He drew his arms away as he tried not to let the disappointment show.

“What? No. No, why would I want to stop? I just think we should, um, get more comfortable. This wooden chest we’re sitting on is not really working for me,” Patrick said, awkwardly trying to adjust his seat.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay!” David replied his voice pitched high in shrill relief.

They stood facing each other, at opposite ends of the chest at the foot of the bed, each making quick work of their shoe laces and shoes. Patrick yanked off his sweater and David followed suit, taking his own sweater off, his heart thumping rapidly as Patrick next discarded his white T-shirt. David hesitated, not because he was shy but because he was taking in the sight before him, the gorgeous, white alabaster skin, flat stomach and perfect symmetry of Patrick’s shoulders, chest and slim waist. He delighted in the sparse scattering of hair and hardened dark, pink nipples. He looked up and found Patrick smiling at him, head tilted in a question. David grasped the edge of his black T-shirt slowly, teasing it up and down his stomach with a shimmy of his hips before pulling it off over his head and gave a lopsided grin.

Patrick’s face flushed bright pink as he stared at David, never taking his eyes off him as he reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle, pants’ button and zipper as if he suddenly had forgotten how to undo them. He managed to wrestle his pants to his ankles and kicked them away as David held back his amusement and smoothly removed his own pants. David’s dark, hairy legs and chest were the complete opposite of Patrick’s mostly smooth, burnished body. He found the difference extremely sexy and hot as hell. He hoped Patrick also appreciated the contrast between them.

David waited expectantly, eyebrows jutting upward as Patrick began to remove his boxers only to freeze mid motion, fingers just gripping the waistband. David knew this was no pretend tease. Patrick’s features were tense with indecision. David pretended not to notice and gave him a reprieve by reaching down to busy himself with removing his socks. When he looked back up, Patrick now also had his socks off but his hands were back in place, fingertips pulling at the elastic of his boxers. As David debated whether or not to remove his own boxers first, Patrick suddenly shoved his underwear down and off. David’s eyebrows now shifted in the opposite direction, almost comically downward, surprised at his lover’s sudden bravado but more importantly, impressed with the beautiful cock that now filled his vision. It was large but not too large just like he’d imagined. It was the same length as David’s, he had to glance down to make sure, but it was thicker and uncut. To be honest, he’d had bigger but that didn’t necessarily guarantee better. He was somewhat mesmerized by its width, wondering how it would feel in his hand, how it would feel inside him. 

David had only touched it while groping over clothes in desperate make out sessions. Patrick wouldn’t allow anything further until they could be assured of total privacy. He respected this and agreed to do whatever was necessary to make Patrick feel safe and comfortable even if the result was an almost perpetual state of blue balls. He started taking a lot more showers which were of limited help as his sister, Alexis, took perverse pleasure in banging on the bathroom door shouting “David! Hurry up! I have to peeeeeee!” So, David had recently started looking into hotels with the gusto of a booking agent on the verge of securing a generous commission. Stevie’s suprise offer of her apartment had come at the perfect time and David thanked God once again that she didn’t actually live in an underground bomb shelter like he once imagined. 

Patrick’s cock was semi-erect and heavily swaying. Very very promising, David thought. When he was finally able to tear his gaze away, he looked up and saw the nervousness in Patrick’s eyes. There was undeniable impatience there, too. 

David took a deep breath and held it a little as he stripped off his own boxers and tossed them aside all the while keeping his focus on Patrick’s face. This was a make or break moment. This was the moment when some guys actually fled the room in horror. A moment when some men suddenly realized it was all a big mistake and they weren’t gay after all. It was one thing to kiss and fondle another guy. But it was different situation entirely when confronted by the guy’s big, hairy, erect cock. 

David held still as Patrick’s gaze traveled up and down his body several times before it zeroed in on his cock. Patrick took a step backwards; face flushing an even deeper pink than before, as he blinked rapidly, eyelashes fluttering. The bounding pulse at the base of his neck was clearly visible. Was Patrick on the verge of panicking?

And then something miraculous happened. Patrick’s cock sprang up, almost eagerly, and quivered into full on, huge, raging erection. Relief flooded through David as well as a sense of pride that he could illicit such a definitive response without even touching him. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation. It took a real effort of control not to rush forward and literally jump on him. But then he noticed something else with dismay. Patrick was looking away with… embarrassment? He turned slightly from David, trying to casually hide his cock, awkwardly shielding it with his hands.

“Hey, _excusez moi_! What do you think you’re doing?” David said, hands on hips, as he closed the distance between them and gently grasped Patrick’s wrists and pushed his hands aside. “You’re beautiful, baby. Why are you trying to hide yourself?”

“It’s just, I know you’ve been with lots of guys and I can’t help but think maybe I don’t quite measure up? I really don’t want to disappoint you,” Patrick said, eyes squinting in discomfort as he glanced down at his cock.

David’s heart broke into a million pieces. It touched him deeply that Patrick, who was usually so sure of himself, now seemed to be riddled with insecurity.

“What in the world gave you that idea? Um, not about being with a lot of guys, I meant the part about not measuring up?” David clarified unnecessarily, voice rising in pitch. He reached out tenderly raised Patrick’s chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “You know we’ve already established that I’ve never been with anyone like you before. And believe me, that’s a good thing,” he added playfully. "Patrick, there’s really been no one who measures up to _you_ and I mean that quite literally,” he said as he looked pointedly at Patrick’s cock with a lopsided grin.

Patrick nodded doubtfully but smiled with a sweet shyness that made David’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you, David. And hey, for the record, I think you’re beautiful, too,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

David met his lips with a quick peck. “Okay, but you didn’t say anything specific about my…” he said, not able to finish his sentence as Patrick kissed him again.

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Patrick insisted between kisses.

The kisses were gentle and languid at first but then their cocks met and clashed together as Patrick pulled David in close, his arms encircling him like a vice. They moaned in unison at the warm contact, skin to skin for the first time. David’s arms locked around Patrick’s neck as they ground their hips against each other, bodies lunging and writhing in lust. When Patrick smoothed his hands down David’s back and molded them to his ass, David broke the kiss, huffing sharp breaths at his purposeful touch.

Their eyes met in silent agreement and David was pleased when Patrick took the initiative, grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed. Patrick flopped onto the mattress, yanking David along with him, catching him off balance and causing him to squeal in surprise. They both laughed at the awkwardness of it, at the sudden jumble of arms and legs but then Patrick rolled David over and settled himself firmly on top of him.

The laughter soon trailed off as Patrick ran his tongue up David’s neck, nibbled on his earlobe then kissed his way back downward. He rubbed his face in the soft furriness of David’s chest before he hovered over his right nipple. He flicked his tongue at it as David shivered and then he leaned down and covered it with his mouth, sucking tentatively at first. The more David moaned, the harder Patrick sucked and then he made sure David’s left nipple received equal attention. 

Keeping his mouth firmly on David’s nipple, Patrick slipped a hand down, between their bodies, to seize David’s aching cock and the contact made David arch his back with a low grunt. Patrick maintained his firm grip and ran his hand unhurriedly up and down the shaft a few times, eventually increasing the rhythm of his fingers, occasionally adding in an assured twist of his wrist.

David clutched at Patrick’s shoulders as he alternated between gasps and loud grunts. His body started to tremble and he actually yelped when Patrick cupped his balls. He snaked his own hand down, reaching out blindly to grasp Patrick’s cock and then it was Patrick’s turn to cry out. It felt even thicker than it looked as he stroked it, exploring it from base to tip. There was a moment when they held their cocks together, entwined fingers saturated with pre-come, that he thought the friction might drive him insane.

David withdrew his hand from Patrick’s cock carefully and studied the wetness coating his finger tips. He bought them to his lips and sucked on them, dazed by the incredible taste of their mingled essences. He dropped his hand when he noticed Patrick staring at him with wide eyes. And before he could decipher the expression, Patrick released David’s cock, lunged forward and kissed him roughly, tongue probing relentlessly. Patrick shoved him back into the mattress as he smashed his body against him, thrusting his hips brazenly as David wrapped his legs around him in encouragement.

Their cocks thumped and slid against each other, pre-come, sweat and heat providing an almost perfect, slick glide. It was exciting and fun, but it’s not enough, David thought. Not nearly enough. Because their coupling was so highly charged emotionally, so fueled by the thrill of their physical chemistry, David knew they couldn’t go on much longer. Patrick’s thrusts became short and frenzied, their cocks slapping together as David gripped his ass, holding him as close as he could, but still not nearly close enough. David really needed him closer. He needed him so close that he wouldn’t be able to tell where he began and Patrick ended.

Patrick gave a strangled, guttural cry and David watched transfixed at the adorable way his eyes widened in surprise, how his features scrunched up before dissolving into pure, utter bliss. It was one of the most beautiful things David had ever seen and the sweetness of it, and the joy of witnessing his lover experience an orgasm for the first time, brought him almost to tears and propelled him beyond the precipice of his control, head first into climax. He gave a harsh grunt that transitioned into soft moans as he clutched the back of Patrick’s neck, his body shaking and shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm. He felt Patrick’s full weight drop onto him and he bore it happily, their warm, sticky come mixing and spreading between them, perhaps like a glue to seal them together forever David thought wistfully, as they rocked against each other, riding out the final, receding waves of pleasure together.

PART TWO

Patrick lay on top of David completely limp, almost convinced every bone in his body had liquefied. It was over way too quick, he thought with a flush of embarrassment. He’d never come so fast in his life. Whenever he had imagined this night and fantasized about the things he and David would be doing together, him climaxing so quickly, like some silly, inept, horny teenager, had not been his plan. The exhilaration of finally being with David had created a tidal wave of emotions and lust that he simply could not control. He just didn’t have the experience. It was something difficult to admit for a take charge kind of guy. 

He could also admit now that he had wanted David from the instant he’d laid eyes on him, back at Ray’s when David had come in to fill out forms for a business license. At the time, Patrick had forced himself to sweep all those feelings into a box and shut it tight, no way ready to acknowledge his true nature. He would not allow himself to think, let alone hope such desires could ever be reciprocated. 

Patrick sighed inwardly. If he’d only known what he’d been missing all this time. David’s generous cock and superb body—who knew what all those sweaters had been hiding—seemed made for his hands and the hairiness of his long legs and chest thrilled him to his core. He loved the way that David had been so generous and so trusting allowing him to take the lead and dictate the pace of his first sexual encounter with a man. Even when there was that moment of doubt before taking off his boxers, when he wondered if he would be enough for David, if his cock was adequate and if he’d be able to satisfy him as well as previous lovers. He couldn’t help putting that kind of pressure on himself. Patrick wanted David more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his entire life. He really didn’t want to fuck it up. He was pretty sure he’d just fucked it up.

Patrick felt David’s fingers tracing light circles along his neck and caressing the back of his head. He was reluctant to move apart from David but knew they couldn’t stay this way forever. Not that he wanted to. It was not enough. He wanted to be closer to David, really close, like inside of him and lost in him close. He wanted to fuck David so bad that he’d become obsessed about it, endlessly imagining the possible variations. There were so many things he wanted to try. He was glad the night had just begun because he had a lot of lost time to make up for. That is, if David wasn’t already regretting the whole thing and ready to call it a night. Patrick turned his head and buried his face in the hollow between David’s neck and shoulder. There was something so intoxicating about his lover’s scent and taste, something incredibly soothing and yet at the same time, invigorating, sparking every nerve ending in his body. He couldn’t get enough. He raised his head and David’s smiling face came into focus.

“Hi,” David said in a soft, raspy voice.

“Hey,” Patrick replied, managing a shy smile. He slid his body halfway off David and keeping his arms tight around him, shifted their positions until Patrick was on his back and David nestled in on his chest, his head resting on his shoulder, one leg thrown wantonly across Patrick’s thighs.

“How do you feel?" David asked, placing his warm hand on Patrick’s chest.

“I feel good. That was incredible. But… it was all over way too fast. I don’t usually, um, you know, come that fast. I’m sorry.” Patrick said, grimacing in disappointment.

“Oh my God!“ David exclaimed, voice climbing a few octaves. He sprang up and slid the leg that was already partially across Patrick’s body, all the way over until he sat up and settled himself on Patrick’s thighs, facing him. Their cocks were tantalizingly pressed against each other again and Patrick slid his hands onto David’s thighs and looked up at him. “There’s no reason to be sorry. This is a safe space here. There’s no pressure and definitely no time limits on anything. You never have to apologize about what your body does or doesn’t want to do. I just want whatever happens between us here, tonight, to be fun and relaxed without any expectations. Okay?”

“Okay,” Patrick replied as he nodded in relief and released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have someone like David, someone so understanding about what he was going through. No matter what happened the rest of the night, he was determined to make David feel good in every way possible even though, he knew he didn’t have a lot of sexual experience. Not even with girls. His former fiancée, Rachel, flashed unwanted into his mind. She’d had a very religious upbringing and wouldn’t agree to sex until they became engaged. Not that he’d wanted to have sex with her. He’d been satisfied with the arrangement, a huge part of him relieved that sex was off the table. It was only after he’d been pressured to propose that things began to fall apart. They spent one disastrous night together when he’d performed mechanically, completely detached from his body. Nothing had felt right. He had tried to hurry and come quickly but it seemed to take his body forever to cooperate. Afterward, when Rachel snuggled in to cuddle, he’d felt an overwhelming sense of dread about what his future would be like. He’d actually felt nauseas at the thought of having to fuck Rachel again. It was at that moment he decided it was never going to work between them. He had to end things with her once and for all, for both their sakes. 

David was now grinning slyly as he danced his fingers across Patrick’s stomach. “Oh and for the record, I agree totally. That was incredible. All of this, too,” he said waving his hands in a circling motion at Patrick’s body. “I’m actually very flattered that I turn you on so much.”

Patrick chuckled, all thoughts of Rachel fading away. “Oh, you do,” he said as he grasped David’s wrists and drew him closer, obliging him to lean down for a kiss. He ran his tongue across his full bottom lip causing David to open his mouth immediately in response. Their tongues met and sparred together with almost the exact same motions of their hardening cocks. 

David pulled away with a breathless laugh. “I really want to continue with this,” he said, hands pointing down with emphasis at their awakening cocks, “but how about we take a quick shower first and maybe get something to eat?”

Patrick grinned. “Yes, we should probably clean up before anything gets on the bedspread. Pizza sound good?”

David nodded, climbed off of Patrick and headed toward the bathroom. “Order the pizza and then meet me in the shower,” he called out over his shoulder.

Patrick was transfixed on David’s ass as he sauntered away and disappeared into the bathroom. He grabbed his phone and stared at the screen, momentarily forgetting how it worked. He laughed and shook his head in an attempt to focus and quickly found the phone number to their favorite pizza joint, placed an order for their usual then jogged to the bathroom.

Patrick waded through a cloud of steam and peaked around the shower curtain. David was all soaped up, holding the bar of soap between his hands looking lost in thought. “Hey,” he said softly.

David jerked and fumbled with the soap, almost dropping it. “Come on in. The water’s fine,” he said with laugh, offering the soap to Patrick as he entered the shower and closed the curtain behind him.

“Thanks,” Patrick said. He took the soap and started to rub it on his mid section first. There wasn’t much room in the shower so they moved carefully, trying to avoid each other’s elbows.

David turned to face the water and rinse his front and asked, “Can you do my back?”

“Sure,” Patrick said and worked the soap over David’s broad back and shoulders. He placed the soap back on its dish and worked his fingers along the slippery skin, massaging and rubbing much more than was strictly necessary for cleanliness. He worked his hands slowly downward and encountered the curve of David’s ass and his breath hitched when he slipped one hand between it and ran one soapy finger along the rim.

David yelped and turned back around. “Um, if we start doing that kind of stuff we’re going to miss our pizza delivery,” David said in a half playful, half serious tone.

Patrick nodded. “So, let’s do something that won’t take too much time.” He grasped the sides of David’s face and pulled him in for a wet kiss. As their lips met, Patrick pressed him up against the tile as his tongue probed David’s mouth relentlessly. David moaned and tried to reach for Patrick’s cock, but Patrick grabbed his hands and pinned them to the tile on each side of his head, stopping him.

He let go of one of the wrists and seized David’s cock with a slippery hand. He glided his hand up and down the length, pumping his fist slowly, exploring each inch of the shaft as he rubbed fingers over the head then down to the base to cup his balls. David began to pant and gave out needy, whining moans against Patrick’s mouth. When all the soap had washed away, he released David’s mouth and other wrist and smoothed his hand all the way down his body until he rested on one knee in front of him. He now had both hands on David’s cock.

Patrick had a brief feeling of kneeling before a deity; of supplicating himself before David, eagerly about to worship his cock. His hands were slightly shaking as he gripped the base of the shaft and swept his tongue across the throbbing head. He licked his lips, opened his mouth wide and attempted to take in as much of it down his throat as he could. He managed quite a bit. The tip brushed against his tonsils and the curly hairs, framing the base of the cock, tickled his lips before he slid his mouth back up to the head breathlessly. He repeated the movement several times before he could do it without having an involuntary gag reflex kick in.

P…at…rick!” David stammered, holding on to Patrick’s head. 

Patrick moaned softly at the raw desire in David’s voice and at the way his fingers were now entangled in his hair gripping almost painfully. With one hand firmly on David’s sublime cock, he explored every inch of it running his mouth down the side of it to suck each of his balls into his mouth then licking his way back up. He reached around David’s hip with his other hand and gripped his ass, guiding his jerking hips in time with the administrations of his mouth. Patrick didn’t want it to end quite so soon and regretted that he’d managed to put another time limit on himself. David was now dangling on the precipice of climax as Patrick slipped his searching fingers between the fold of his ass. Just the slightest pressure of his index finger at the puckered entrance was all it took to bring David to a sudden, thunderous climax. The sweet reward spurted down the back of Patrick’s throat and he swallowed eagerly. He kept his mouth glued to the tip until David’s moans subsided and his body stopped shuddering and jerking and clutching fingers relaxed the grip on his scalp. Patrick wouldn’t be surprised if he was bald now. 

“Patrick,” David said again, incredulous, eyebrows working frantically as he searched for the words to express how he felt.

Patrick allowed David to help pull him to his feet, giddy with success at the dazed look on David’s face. He brushed back the tangle of wet hair from David’s forehead. “I take it I did okay?” He asked playfully, but still waited apprehensively for David’s answer.

“That’s a definite yes. Way way more than okay. Um, you’re a total natural at cock sucking.”

Patrick grinned, flushing with pride. “Aww thanks. I might have gotten some tips from videos that featured that particular activity. Rose Video did have a pretty extensive porn selection.”

David snorted a laugh as the doorbell chimed.

“I’ll take care of that,” Patrick said reaching for a towel. He quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist as he headed to the door.

* * *

Patrick polished off the last of his wine and set his glass down with a clink, not very subtlety trying to get David’s attention. He’d wolfed down three pieces of pizza without really tasting them while David seemed to be taking his time finishing only his second piece. Usually, it was David who finished meals first, who tore through pizza as if afraid it might disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment. Patrick was glad he’d remembered to bring a bottle of red wine from their store. It was David’s favorite and he’d been impressed by the thoughtfulness. Patrick considered having a second glass but ultimately decided not to. He wanted to be completely sober for any and all upcoming activities.

David finished chewing his last bite thoughtfully and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. They both sat across from each other, wearing towels wrapped around their waists, though David did have a towel wrapped around his head as well, arranged in an elegant twist. Patrick thought it was adorable and disarmingly sexy. David finished his glass of wine, set it down and held on to it, tapping his fingers…nervously?

“Well, that was a really good meal,” David said.

“Are we done yet?” Patrick asked, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice. 

David nodded vigorously. “I think so. Yes.”

“Then come here,” Patrick commanded in a husky voice.

David pursed his lips in a sly smile, dimples prominent as he stood up and seated himself in Patrick’s lap, draping an arm around his shoulder as Patrick held him close.

“My mom always says eating food slowly and chewing thoroughly aids in better digestion and all around good health,” David said, feigning seriousness.

“Do you always do what your mom tells you?”

“That would be a hard no. But in this case, she might be right. There’s nothing worse than burping pizza breath during sex,” David said with an impish grin.

“I’ll try to remember that,” Patrick said as their mouths met and tongues explored each other hungrily. Patrick pulled away to press his face into the side of David’s neck, seeking the comfort of his scent. He wanted David so badly that at times it worried him a little. He was afraid the depth of his need might scare David away. He sighed a shaky breath steadying himself for what he was about to reveal. “Um, David?”

“Yes, Patrick?” He heard the worry in David’s voice and looked up at him.

“I…I really want to fuck you. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more. In fact, hardly a day goes by without imaging my cock deep inside of you. I want to bury myself in you.”

“That is a really lovely thing to say,” David said, struggling to hold back tears. “I would love for you to fuck me.” David gave him a quick kiss and moved off his lap. “Just give me a few minutes to get everything ready.” 

“Okay,” Patrick said, trying to contain his excitement as he hurried to the bed and pulled off the bedspread then yanked the top sheet down to the foot of the bed. He stood on one side of the bed as David returned to the room carrying towels. The towel on his head was gone but he still had the one around his waist. Patrick watched him dig around in his overnight bag and soon withdrew a tube and a package of condoms.

David cheerfully placed everything near the bed and spread a towel on the mattress. They now faced each other on opposite sides of the bed, each waiting for the other to make the first move. “I guess we don’t need these,” David said as he dropped his towel and got into bed.

Patrick stood there just simply enjoying the sight of David who waited lying on his side, propped up on one elbow then finally removed his towel and stretched out next to David. As he made a move, almost instinctually, towards David, David stopped him with a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. Patrick laid back, a confused look on his face, but trusting David completely.

“There’s something I want to do first,” David said. He shifted to his knees and leaned over Patrick’s cock and took it firmly in his hand, stroking the shaft a few times up and down with a self-assured touch. He kissed the head then trailed more kisses down to the base and briefly sucked on the scrotum. With a flat tongue, he licked from balls to tip and then took Patrick’s cock all the way in his mouth in one long, slow, deep swallow. He sucked with gusto, alternating pressures and angles. 

Patrick made incoherent guttural sounds under David’s touch, at the skillful mouth and tongue. He desperately wanted to watch, but his eyes kept closing as he became lost in some of the most exquisite pleasure he’d ever experienced. No one had ever gone down on him before. He whimpered and began to fuck up into David’s mouth, grunting with each thrust. When he felt himself on the edge of losing control, he gently tugged on David’s damp hair. “David, please. I want all of you. I need all of you.”

David withdrew his mouth breathlessly. “Yes. God, yes.”

Patrick held still as David rolled a condom onto him and coated it liberally with lube. David was about to apply some to himself when Patrick took the tube from his hand and urged him backwards until he was lying flat. As Patrick squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, David bent his knees back, all the way to his chest, holding them to help as Patrick worked his fingers over the puckered rosette. He probed carefully, first with one finger then two as David squirmed beneath him and gasped, eyes closing. David clenched around Patrick’s fingers as he eased them in and out until finally he relaxed, opened his eyes and nodded at Patrick that he was ready.

Patrick, kneeling, positioned himself closer. He wanted to savor this moment; the beauty of David lying before him, open and ready and so vulnerable, the desire that threatened to consume his body and soul. The promise of a true connection with David was now achingly close at hand. This was important to Patrick and he hoped it was as important to David. Patrick hadn’t told him what it meant for him, that this wasn’t just a casual fuck. Now at least, he would be able to show him. He grasped his cock with trembling hands and pressed the tip against David and his body shuddered as he felt the head make its first penetration.

David gasped and gave one long groan. Patrick thought for a second that he might come right that instant, but he took a few deep breaths to calm down and then began to force a long, slow advance. He reveled in the tightness and heat. The sensations of David contracting and relaxing around his cock, every inch he progressed, felt unbelievably wonderful. David’s eyes were closed but his mouth was open in pleasure as he clawed at the sheets. When Patrick was two thirds in, David began to move his hips in an attempt to hasten the union. At the encouragement, Patrick drove his hips forward and every inch of his cock was buried at last. They cried out in unison.

“You feel so good in me,” David said as he opened his eyes.

“You feel amazing,” Patrick said as he leaned down and kissed him fiercely.

David grasped the sides of Patrick’s head, pushing him away enough to whisper against his lips, “fuck me, Patrick.”

Patrick grunted as he pulled his cock out to just within the lip of the entrance then pushed forward in one huge thrust. He repeated the movement tentatively at first, but then started to pick up the pace, gaining confidence each time David gasped in pleasure. Whatever it was that Patrick had done with Rachel, it was nothing like this. Not even close. This was what it was like to truly have sex, but not just sex, he realized. His entire being was concentrated and flowing through his cock right into David, connecting himself to him body, heart and mind. His rhythm became more erratic as he worked his hips with abandon. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

Patrick braced himself with one arm, supporting David’s leg over his shoulder and then licking his free hand, reached down to work David’s cock in time with the one plowing into his body. David grunted and held on to Patrick’s forearms. His eyes were wide with wonder and ecstasy. He suddenly arched his back and keened out a long moan and climaxed, his ass contracting on Patrick’s cock.

Patrick yelped at the strength of the squeeze on his cock and the pressure combined with the sight of David in the throes of such pleasure pushed his limits of control making him come so hard, he imagined he might be lost inside David forever.

They lay breathless, arms and legs still loosely linked. When Patrick could move his arms again, he reached out tenderly to David and pulled him close. They lay on their sides facing each other.

“Is it always like that?” Patrick asked.

“Nope. Honestly? I’ve never been fucked like that before,” David replied.

Patrick wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. “I’ll try and get better,” he said. He would do whatever it took to keep doing the things they were doing.

“What? What do you mean, better?”

“I thought maybe I did something wrong.”

“Oh my God, Patrick. You did everything right. When I said I’ve never been fucked like that before, I meant that I’ve never had anyone who wanted to give me more pleasure than they received.”

A mix of relief, pride and hope surged through Patrick. “Does that mean you’ll only do it with me now?”

David smiled tenderly and snuggled closer. “Nobody else. I promise.”

“I Promise, too,” Patrick said.

They kissed acknowledging the equal sincerity of their commitment and Patrick imagined fleetingly what it must be like after exchanging vows before an altar. He felt something inside him opening like a flower towards the sun. The agreement to be exclusive was like food for the soil. There was no guarantee what the future would bring, but at least the roots and the foundation they were establishing were strong, and he fervently hoped, unbreakable. 


End file.
